


his memory

by DaughteroftheCosmos



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Bittersweet, Day 2: Remembering, Drabble, Friendship, Memories, i dont remember the exact ep number im sorry, spoilers for post-shoin arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheCosmos/pseuds/DaughteroftheCosmos
Summary: He already knows what the note says.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	his memory

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Remembering
> 
> again pacific time privelege so again its TECHNICALLY still day 2 here, only 9 pm, fight me.

He already knows what the note says.

  
Not with any sort of precision, of course, doesn’t know the exact way her words are woven across the page, but he has his suspicions. It is an old note, ancient, and the weight of too much time settles with weary certainty into the marrow of his bones. She was never meant to be his memory, but he will remember her. He already knows the faces her friends will wear- her  _ real _ friends, the ones who she followed, but he holds on to the memory of a couple bad puns shared, and smiles. 


End file.
